93rd Legion
The 93rd Legion was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. History Clone Wars Dissolution The newly-knighted Jedi Dionant Janan rose into command of the newly-made 93rd Legion. The Jedi High Council sent the legion to safeguard a diplomatic mission in the Tharin Sector. General Grievous arrived in the sector and used the Malevolence against Janan's fleet, resulting in the deaths of all of the 93rd's personnel, save one company which deserted alongside Janan when he became a Dark Jedi and sought to overthrow the Republic. Reinstatement The ninety-third legion was considered destroyed, with Republic High Command believing that the entire unit's roster had died in the Tharin Sector for a significant amount of the war. Senior Commander Dundee Robuck, fresh from officer training on Kamino, was ordered to draw up personnel and organise units to replace what was lost in the Tharin Sector. Robuck also assembled a personal unit within the legion, Robuck's Raiders. These soldiers were the very best the ninety-third had to offer. Battle of Tython Onset A unit of clones from the 327th Star Corps, led by Jedi General Shak-Tinn, successfully protected the planet from General Grievous's first offensive. They believed they had successfully captured the cyborg general, but an invasion fleet was deploying it's assault forces and Grievous broke free. Three LAATs containing troopers from Robuck's Raiders made up the 93rd's advance party. They consulted the surviving 327th troopers and the Jedi, before dividing themselves between mining the roads and setting up defensive positions inside an ancient temple. Heavy Combat Three platoons of reinforcing 93rd troopers arrived in gunships, setting up in their designated positions throughout the temple grounds. The 327th troopers were the vanguard for the operation, despite the casualties they suffered in the first wave. Shak-Tinn's forces were led by Marshal Commander Bly himself, and bolstered by the efforts of Jedi Knight Xoran Jell and Jedi Master Nanti-San. The 93rd's effort to plant mines along the roads proved instrumental in the destruction of dozens of CIS tanks and transports. A full battalion of battle droids marched against the grounds, and Robuck's Raiders established an E-Web position that effectively countered them. Under it's covering fire, the Raiders advanced with a pair of standard 93rd squads to reinforce the 327th, removing their wounded and filling gaps in their lines. CIS tanks broke through the minefield and opened fire, damaging the face of the temple and killing multiple clone and volunteer troopers. The 93rd retaliated with rocket fire that downed several of the seven AATs, limiting their effectiveness. Grievous arrived in person with several platoons of reinforcing battle droids, including B2 super battle droids. Robuck advised his Raiders to avoid any wrist rockets, and the battle continued. The cyborg general, assisted by a Dark Jedi, pushed the Jedi back, killing dozens of troopers with his lightsabers before the ranks fell back inside the temple entrance. An intense firefight broke out, but Grievous wished to kill the Jedi in person for the purposes of collecting their lightsabers and experiencing satisfaction in slaying them. This required the general and his droids to enter close combat with Republic forces, allowing the 93rd to escape bombardment from wrist rockets and AATs. Under Robuck and several 327th, the 93rd rallied and stormed the entryway and pushed the Confederate assault back several meters. An additional Jedi arrived to reinforce them and gunships commenced attack runs, forcing Grievous to withdraw. Tython Secured The 93rd gathered equipment from their two dozen fallen brethren, burying the dead, tending the wounded and exchanging fond farewells with the 327th Star Corps. While the 327th Star Corps secured the temple on Tython for Aayla Secura, Commander Robuck had LAATs bring the 93rd element back up into space, reasonably satisfied with a job well done. Skirmish on Korriban Task Force Assemblage Jedi General Erth'lck acquired the 93rd Legion's support for an operation that tasked them with sniffing out rumours of a Sith presence on Korriban. A few troopers from the 111th Heavy Brigade were set to arrive not long after. When the Republic fleet arrived, they were surprised to find zero Confederate naval presence in-system. Reconnaissance revealed a few CIS anti-air positions on-world, which squadrons of Headhunter starfighters promptly destroyed. Robuck led the Raiders inside a temple, a recurring theme for the unit. But this time, they were looking in, instead of looking out like they did on Tython. Into the Catacombs Erth'lck gave the order to advance into the catacombs, where they found an array of Sith tombstones. The 111th Heavy Brigade mission element arrived, led by Battalion Commander Alexis Deltern. A red, transparent and cloaked figure appeared at the head of the tombstones, and asked why they had entered the temple and catacombs. A clone trooper at the lead of the formation simply answered, "For the Republic!" before the figure attacked them with their red lightsaber. Other figures joined in, and several Raiders and 111th were killed in the attack. Blaster bolts and thermal detonators had little to no effect and the group retreated. When the strike team left the temple, the entry closed in on itself. They and the troops outside were then attacked by two Force-sensitives, later suspected to be Darth Manor and Darth Cortex. The resultant engagement left dozens of clones and volunteers dead, by saber cuts, electrocution and burning. Crimson lightning and Force Fire wrought havoc on the 93rd portion of the attacking force. Full Retreat Alexis, Sergeant Goblin, and Lieutenant Faith managed to stall the alleged Sith while most of the clones retreated in Low Altitude Assault Transports, but Lance Corporal Reigns, George and a squad of troopers were cut off. As the Sith moved in to finish them off and began cutting troopers down, a clone pilot brought his Headhunter starfighter to bare on the Sith, allowing the Republic troops to cross the courtyard to the final gunship and make their escape. Robuck returned the survivors to a Republic Navy starship in orbit. Reigns received burns everywhere except for his face and reproductive organs, and had to spend time in a bacta tank. Swivel was killed in action. Up to two platoons of 93rd personnel were killed during the engagement, and multiple 111th troopers also died. The 93rd Legion steered into Republic territory to report in on the status of their mission. Mission to Ord Mantell Jedi Generals Erth'lck and Fera brought Robuck's Raiders to Ord Mantell with the task of recovering the blackbox from a ship that had crashed on the planet. When they left the landing zone, the team encountered the Force-sensitive Separatist general VIX and his apprentice, Lyukji, both of whom were accompanied by a strange robed and hooded figure. The Jedi stayed to fight them off, while the clones and volunteers advanced into the city to reach the crash site. Jet, Reigns, Robuck, CT-6913-27 and a squad of troopers went in. A Brief Engagement and The Duel They skirmished with a small force of B1 and B2 battle droids backed by a fireteam of BX commandos, and lost two clones before grasping victory and acquiring the blackbox. Returning to the sight of the duel, the Raiders learned that VIX and Lyukji had fled, but the robed figure held steadfast. Erth'lck was repelled, stating that battling the figure was akin to fighting a ghost. Fera held her own against the figure while the Raiders ''and Erth'lck returned to the Venator-class Star Destroyer, and she did not immediately follow them. '''Encouragement and a Crash Landing' Robuck, Reigns, Eerie, George, CT-6913-27 and Erth'lck discussed strategies regarding their upcoming mission, when 6913-27 received what were possibly telepathic and later holocommunicative transmissions from Fera. The Jedi steadily broke down until she was sobbing, and believed she could not prevail. CT-6913-27 informed her that she had remarkable determination for a non-clone, and she ceased communications. The strategy discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Darth Cortex. Cortex had used the Force to infiltrate the Venator bridge, and proceeded to sabotage it and kill multiple crew members before disappearing. Hundreds of personnel escaped aboard LAATs and escape pods before the Venator crash landed on Geonosis, scattering the 93rd personnel who were present. The ship was carrying around 9,400 individuals prior to the sabotage and crash. Crash Landing on Geonosis Getting Their Bearings A number of the Raiders ''and 93rd troopers landed inside an abandoned arena, and Robuck regrouped with them. Darth Cortex and Darth Manor revealed themselves and advanced on the clones, who ascended to the arena second floor using their tow cables to avoid them. Erth'lck arrived, but later left to go on a scouting mission. Meanwhile, Fera arrived through a Force rift and held the two Darths back so that the Raiders could regroup with other survivors. Fera bought them several minutes before admitting over communicator that she was incapable of holding out any longer, and 6913-27 gave her his appreciation. '''Combat Intensified' Combat between Geonosian-backed CIS forces and the 93rd element on the planet intensified. Outnumbered and outgunned, the Raiders and the clones they had regrouped with prepared for a desperate assault. Suddenly the roar of Republic gunships was heard, as the 781st Legion's LAATs arrived to provide CAS support. The full might of the 781st Legion was brought down on the Confederate defenders. Retired Jedi General Justin Bri'den also arrived with the 82nd Expeditionary Force. Hopelessly outgunned, the CIS organic officers surrendered as an Acclamator-class Assault Ship deployed thirty proton torpedoes against their core-ship, destroying it thoroughly. Revelation As the prisoners were processed, the personnel from each unit went about their business. A commander from the 781st nicknamed Crusher informed Bri'den that General Fera had been arrested and was being brought back to Coruscant to be tried and stripped for her rank under allegations that she had fallen to the dark side and consorted with the enemy. 6913-27 requested permission to speak freely, which Justin granted. The Raider clone explained Fera's messages to him, their conversation, and how she had fought three Force users on Ord Mantell. He went on to explain that the Sith fighting them were the same ones on Korriban, and that while Fera had a difficult time, she had travelled to Geonosis just to hold the Darths off so that the operation could succeed. In light of this information, Bri'den sought to ensure Fera's command was re-instated. 6913-27 escaped reprimand, despite violating multiple regulations. He divulged classified information and details regarding multiple operations to a retired being who was no longer officially an officer. Many personnel from the 93rd, 82nd and 781st heard the trooper speak, and the words resonated with them. The seeds were planted, which later sprouted and caused the clones and volunteers to ask more questions about the war they were fighting. Personnel Roster Original Ninety-third Lieutenant CL-#### "Mako" Deserted Captain CT-#### "Dag" Deserted Jedi General Dionant Janan Deserted New Ninety-Third G-11011 Droid Robuck's Raiders CT-6913-27 "Lazarus" George Gunner CT-5569 "Swivel" Sharpshooter Korriban Skirmish CT-5570 "Swivel-Two" "Locket" "Tanker" Gunner "Wrecker" "Wesley" Medic ARC trooper "Eerie" Lance Corporal "Reigns" CT-45/23-2106 “Shifter” Master Sergeant "Flak" Squad Volunteer Senior Commander Robuck Unit Composition Robuck's Raiders Wrangle Squad Commandos Uniforms Standard members of the ninety-third wore white armour with maroon markings, and gunners wore armour plated shoulder pauldrons that had a gray colouration. Robuck's Raiders Many members of Robuck's Raiders ''had the image of a droid skull on one of their shoulder pads. Freshly recruited ''Raiders wore utility belts without maroon markings. During formal occasions, the Raiders ''wore slouch hats. Pictured (right): ''Robuck's Raiders. Pictured (Bottom right): A basic 93rd Trooper/Robuck Raider.Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Legion Category:93rd Legion